The present invention relates to systems and methods for recording destruction of sensitive materials for homes, small businesses, and the like.
For small businesses and individuals, it can be expensive to hire a company to come out to their location and shred documents. Site arrival fees, in addition to a price per pound, often makes this service not cost effective. Additionally, it can be inconvenient, from a time management standpoint, to hire such companies to visit their location.
One alternative is to purchase a shredder for destroying sensitive documents. These devices, however, are often cumbersome to operate and limit the amount of input. One other alternative is for physically bringing their sensitive documents to a location for destruction. This, however, can be time consuming and requires the individual to carry all of their documents to this remote location.
Absent personally shredding the documents, the above options often lack the confirmation and peace of mind that the documents have actually been destroyed in a proper manner. Often times, data destroyers will not shred the materials, but, instead, will simply bale it and resell the material to a paper mill for recycling, thus increasing the amount of handling as well as the opportunities for data loss.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method for providing a safe and secure destruction of sensitive materials while providing a confirmation of proper destruction.